


Restless

by Jenny Lynne (jenny_lynne)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_lynne/pseuds/Jenny%20Lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I wrote the following years ago as a writing sample for a Firefly PBeM game. It's been a long, long time since I've played in any RPGs or PBeMs now but I found this and felt nostalgic for the character. Izzy was an original character, an ex-ace fighter pilot with a history with both the Alliance and the Independents which left her liking neither. )</p>
<p>Disclaimer: <em>Firefly</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

Izzy pulled her Stetson down low over her brow as she settled into the back corner of the hole in the wall bar. The bottle of whiskey sat on the unfinished table between her and the the off-duty fed squad who'd just joined the usual rabble. The weight of her six-shooter in the hip-holster was heavy against her leg.  
  
She was between jobs and the gorram feds where going to make it harder to find work -- honest or not. Not to mention, they'd likely tear this dump apart as the beer flowed. Glancing around, it occurred to her that there weren't nearly enough doxies in the place to keep the men distracted. Yet she didn't move except to pour another shot and kick it back. She almost dared any of them to approach her. She hadn't been in a satisfying fistfight in awhile and it'd be mighty satisfying to beat the crap out of some drunken feds.  
  
The right corner of her lips curled upward as she settled in.

 


End file.
